NXT Shore
by The Wyatt Family's Bitch
Summary: What happens when 10 NXT talents are put into a Shore House for the summer?
1. Chapter 1

I could barely contain myself this morning. WWE announced that Wrestleshore (which was now being called NXT Shore) was making it's big return this week and I couldn't be more excited.

My best friend, Asil AND my boyfriend Seth were comfirmed as contestants, along with Tiffany, Sasha Banks, Raquel Diaz, Corey Graves, Jake Carter, Dean Ambrose, and Roman Reigns. Now, I hadn't met all the other people yet, but I will be today, so cheers to that.

"ASILLLLL!" I screamed as she made her way through my leopard print door. I practically tackled her to the ground in excitement. I hadn't seen her since last summer, so we were totally stoked to be returning to the shore together.

"You ready to go?" she asked me.

"Hell yeah. I'm so ready to get hammered with a bunch of people I've never met in my life, and Seth of course." I smiled.

"I think the smush room is chanting ViSeth by now." Asil laughed.

We threw our suitcases at the back of my shiny, bright purple car, and headed off to the shore house for another crazy summer.

"Oh god, who's car is that?" asked Asil.

"Better be someone bangable." I said. Me and Asil loaded our suitcases inside.

"BITCHES ARE HERE." I yelled loud and clear. We saw some girl travel down the stairs. She didn't look like a grenade, that's for sure.

"Hi~!" the girl said cheerfully. "I'm Sasha."

"I'm Asil, and this is my hoe, Violet." Asil said with no shame.

"Don't worry. We both have degrees when it comes to drinking." I said. "You do that..right?" I only asked because she was pretty short...plus she looked like she just stepped right out of high school.

"Oh yeah! I love drinking!" Sasha claimed. Let's hope the rest of these noobs do.

Me, Asil, and Sasha all sat on the couch and talked for a while. Sasha told us about how she always loved wrestling. Well no shit sherlock! She even told us about how she was related to Snoop Dogg, which I actually found quite interesting.

Just then, the door swung open.

"SETHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed loudly as I jumped on him and kissed him like no one's business.

"Hey Vi." he said as he shot his usual gorgeous smile at me. "Sup Asil, Sasha." I remembered Seth used to be on NXT, so he already knew everyone who was coming.

"Smush her already. Her vagina is growing cobwebs." claimed Asil. I could see Sasha laughing in the background. I couldn't wait to show this girl how to party Shore Style.

"I'll wait until she's drunk. That's when she's at her best." Seth winked at me and took a seat on the couch beside me.

Then, a girl walked in. She looked like she had never been clothes shopping at a store made in the 2000s.

"Like, Oh Em Gee!" she said in what sounded like barbie going through a dishwasher. "Raquel Diaz has made her way into the shore house!"

"Like, Oh Em Gee! Too bad no one gives a shit!" said Asil mocking Raquel. Man, did Asil know how to start up hell in under 10 minutes. Raquel gave us a dirty look.

Suddenly, the door opened again, and walked in these two absolutely gorgeous guys.

"Yo Jake! Corey!" said Seth giving them a "brofist".

"Nice to see ya', man." Jake said. "Hey everyone."

"Hi there." said Asil. I could tell she was eyeing Jake and Corey, and I can't lie, I was too. Asil leaned over to me.

"Do my boobs look big enough to impress them?" she asked me.

"Yeah. Mine?" I asked her.

"Oh shut up! You have a boyfriend." she laughed at me.

"Things change, dear." I smirked.

"I'M TELLING SETH!" she yelled.

"SHUT UP!" I laughed.

"I'll smush him extra hard tonight just to prove my commitment then."

"You better. I'm always waiting in the wings for when you dump him." Asil smiled.

"You seriously want sloppy seconds? Whore!" I joked around with her. We were on the verge of pissing ourselves laughing. Everyone stared at us, but knowing us, we didn't give two shits.

Another girl walked in. She said her name (Tiffany), and then stayed silent for almost the entire time. Well, I think I already know what kind of person I'm dealing with here.

Next in were Seth's best friends, Dean and Roman. I had never talked to them in my life, but damn, they were good looking.

"Dean sounds dashing." joked Asil.

"Roman sounds romantic." I said.

"Shit. You'd think they'd choose less complicated wrestling names for themselves?" Asil chuckled.

"That coming from you is halarious, Asil." I said.

"Shut up, Violet." we both started to laugh again until our sides started hurting.

"Do you ever like, shut up?" snapped Raquel.

"Only when Seth's dick is in my mouth."

I watched as Asil laughed herself right off the couch. I could see everyone else start to piss themselves laughing. Raquel just stood there in absolute disgust.

Was this going to be a crazy Summer or what?


	2. Chapter 2

All ten of us headed upstairs to check out the rooms. There was a slight problem though for the most part.

"The fuck? All of the beds are _doubles_!" Jake yelled.

"Well, this is great.." Raquel rolled her eyes.

"Oh get over it you whiny bitches!" Tiffany said. "Grow the fuck up why don't you."

Me and Asil looked over at Corey who was smirking at Tiffany...mainly because he was checking out her ass, but you know. I've heard Corey is into the "take no shit" type of women, so I guess he's found his match for the season.

"Last two to claim a room have to bunk with the same gender!" I called. Everyone raced to find an "opposite gender" buddy to room with as quickly as they could. I saw Asil just grab Dean's arm right away, while I just huddled close to Seth.

Everyone stared at the two remaining people, Corey and Jake.

"I had a feeling those two would stay behind." laughed Dean.

"Shut the fuck up!" yelled Jake. "I'm not rooming with this...sexual predator!"

"Sexual _predator?!_" Corey snapped.

"Don't lie. I can see your pants tighten everytime you're around me!" claimed Jake.

"Thanks for admitting you stare at my junk, **smartass**." Corey said dragging his bags to his room.

"_Cunt_.." Jake muttered under his breath.

* * *

***Seth's POV***

I watched as Violet took out 5 wine bottles out of one of her suitcases.

"What's with all the alcohol?" I asked.

"It's for me and the girls." Violet claimed.

"Yeah, because Sasha is _TOTALLY_ going to drink a full bottle." I laughed. I could see Violet's eyes widen. I remember her telling me that Sasha only said she loved drinking so they wouldn't hate on her, but no sweat. This was just another opportunity for Violet to make a new drinking buddy.

"Is this a challenge you're asking me to do?" Violet asked me.

"Maybe." I replied.

"Well then, challenge accepted. I win, you fuck me extra hard tonight."

"And if you loseee~?" I wondered.

"No sex at all." Violet said. Damn, was she **that** commited?

"Game on." I replied happily. This shall be fun.

* * *

***Dean's POV***

I watched as Asil unpacked her bags. She was quite cute, to be honest, and her hair was pretty cool too.

"So, fucked a lot of girls in your life?" Asil asked me. What a conversation starter..

"_Eeeeeyup_." I replied. "They were all average though."

"Maybe you should _bump up_ your expectations then." Asil winked at me as she left the room and headed downstairs.

Well, I guess I just found my very first smush room victim.

* * *

***Tiffany's POV***

I sat on the front porch, only wearing a tiny, black tube top, booty shorts, and stripper heels. Smoking my misery away was my only hobby right now. I **REALLY** wanted to be somewhere else then this dump. Even working late nights as a stripper was better then this shit. A bunch of whiny adults getting drunk for no reason? **Pathetic.**

Just then, Corey came outside and sat in the seat next to me.

"Hey." he said. I looked at him for a moment.

"I really don't like it here."

"Why?" he asked me.

"Well, considering most of the people here are pathetic little cunts.." I replied.

Corey simply laughed at my answer.

"Don't tell me you're one too." I said.

"Nah. I'd say I'm pretty decent." Corey replied.

Even though honesty isn't my thing, I'd say he was more then just decent.

"You're probably the only one I don't mind here." I claimed.

"I'll take that as a compliment." said Corey. "I rather room with you then _Bitch Carter_ anyday."

I smiled, something I thought I wouldn't do this whole season.

"I still can't wait to get out of this hell hole." I said slouching in my seat..


	3. Chapter 3

***Violet's POV***

I managed to find me and Asil's classic "party box" in the storage from last year. We began throwing streamers across the staircase and what not. Corey and Tiffany came in from outside finally, and Corey went upstairs. Tiffany took a seat on the bean bag chair and watched us.

"So, what were you and Corey up to back there?" asked Asil. Typical.

"Just talking.." Tiffany said fiddling at her sparkly pink nails.

"Aw come on. We both know you guys weren't 'just talking'". I said as I installed the disco ball in the ceiling.

"You wanna know what he did?" Tiffany started to get a little defensive.

"Yes we do!" Asil got on Tiffany's lap. "We want story-time!"

Tiffany's face went from annoyed, to forcing herself to smirk.

"Well, I was saying how I hated it here, but he managed to convince me to stay" Tiffany said.

"And how did he do that?" asked Asil.

"I asked him if I could give him a lap-dance later when we're all drunk and replied with 'hell yes'." laughed Tiffany.

I almost spit out my wine.

"You know how to give lap-dances?" I asked.

"Dude, I work late nights as a stripper, obviously." Tiffany told me.

Well, that escalated quickly.

***Roman's POV***

"She actually agreed?!" I asked Seth. He was just letting me know about the challenge he had for Violet. I've heard lots about that girl, and to be honest, I think she'll just crack under the pressure.

"Yup, crazy right? Sasha is practically a chihuahua." Seth laughed.

"She's kinda cute, actually." I said. Seth looked at me, and bursted out laughing.

"Wouldn't you eat her alive?"

"Oh shut up!" I growled. "Who ever said a bulldog and a chihuahua couldn't find peace with one another?"

I watched as Seth raised his hand.

"Eh, who knows. Maybe you'll take her virginity too!" Seth laughed and walked away. I sat there and shook my head.

"...She's a virgin!?"


	4. Chapter 4

***Violet POV***

* * *

This party was freaking _BUMPING_, but there was one problem...

Sasha hadn't touched a single drink all night, and quite frankly, I wasn't surprised. The way she'd been acting ever since the party started had me suspicious though.

When we'd do a group toast, she'd stick to the regular, old tap water, and claim she was "saving the alcohol" for later tonight. No bitch, you're going to fucking drink until you can't breathe or function properly. _**I REFUSE TO HAVE ANYONE SOBER IN THIS ROOM BEFORE MIDNIGHT.**_

I walked over to her warmly, yet almost too sneaky, and offered to take shots with her. All she did was shake her head slightly and claimed that "she was fine." **_NO YOU ARE NOT FINE, DON'T SAY THAT. THAT'S JUST THE SOBERNESS TALKING TO YOU._**

"So, when are you planning to drink madame?" I asked suspiciously.

"Well, u-um.." she stuttered back. "I don't know I'm just..nervous.."

"If you drink I'll hook you up with Roman somehow."

"_Beam me up, scotty._"

And so, I happily began pouring Sasha a nice glass of hard, solid vodka. Let the games begin, ladies and gents..

* * *

***Author's POV***

* * *

The cast mates were all having a great time tonight, but the real question was, where oh where was Ms. Diaz?

"Haven't seen her all night." claimed Seth giving Jake a slight shrug.

"Oh _shit..._" said Asil. "She left."

Suddenly the eyes of the roommates all blinked out of shock. Was this actually happening?

"Why did she leave?" asked Sasha concernedly.

"Apparently she didn't want to be roommates with a bunch of losers like _us,_ according to the text I just received from officials." Asil said with a small pout on her face, before everyone began to burst into laughter.

"Are you fucking _kidding me_ right now? We're the losers? At least we don't shop at the fucking 80's store and act like we're top bitch!" Tiffany scowled as Corey smirked at her remark.

"And besides, we all know I'm top bitch anyways soooooo." Violet claimed receiving various chuckles from the roommates.

"So, are we getting a new roommate _or-_"

And just as Jake was about to finish his sentence, in walked in a tall, tanned blonde woman with the most AMAZING legs you could possibly imagine.

"Hi everyone, I'm Kendra. This is NXT Shore right?" she asked brightly.

"Hell _yes_ it is." smirked Dean as he earned a playful nudge from Seth and Roman.

The cast mates spent some time getting to know their newest cast mate. The blonde was very warm and kind to everyone during her arrival, explaining how she had been one of NXT's recent signings and spent most of her years training to get into the ring. She also seemed to have a wild side, saying she loved to get out and party whenever she had the chance. Dean was already loving this chick, which made Asil begin to get pissed off.

* * *

***Violet's POV***

* * *

I was lost for words at the moment. Sasha had managed to gulp down 5 drinks in a time span of an hour or so, and she seemed to be out of the sober zone.

"WOO!" yelled Sasha as everyone woo'ed back at her, surprised by her current mood.

"Do you like drinking now?" I asked still feeling a bit sober.

"Fuck yeah!" said Sasha giggling like crazy. Holy shit, what happened and who took Sasha Banks?

Just then, Roman sat down beside her, and they began to socialize a little. To be honest, they looked quite cute beside each other, and I'm pretty sure Roman had leaned over to kiss her cheek at least twice during that little conversation they had.

"You're pretty cute, you know that?" he smiled staring at her. She blushed shyly at him, which I found absolutely adorable. I noticed as Seth walked over to me, looking a bit smug.

"I guess you win." he chuckled slightly.

"See you in bed, toots." I said as I smacked his ass and headed upstairs for a night full of toys.

* * *

***Tiffany POV***

* * *

This was_ fantastic._ I was currently giving Corey that lap dance I had owed him, and he was loving every second of it. I had guys throwing money at me like I was fucking god for crying out loud, but then again, that was just a normal night for me.

After that brief session ended, Corey took me outside on the front porch. It looked like he had something on his mind.

"You really knew what you were doing back there." he told me trying to hide the devious smile on his face.

"I've been doing it all of my life, so I've gotten pretty good at it." I smiled feeling slightly proud of myself.

"You know, I think I'm ready to take it to the next level." he said as he moved his hand onto my lap. I shifted myself away, feeling uncomfortable.

"_What?_ N-no Corey I'm not.." I said trying to force words out of my mouth even though I was confused at my own thoughts.

"So you're saying you just gave me a fucking lap dance that meant _nothing_ to you? I thought you were fucking _different!_" he yelled at me.

"I'm just not ready for that yet. Please just hear me out!" I begged him.

"You know what? No. I'm not going to let some _bitch_ like you screw me over like that. I'm just gonna fucking _go._" he said getting up and walking off.

At this point, I felt like crying was the only option I had. Don't get me wrong, I love Corey, to death actually, but there's just something that I'm unsure of to tell..and I don't know what's going to happen now, but I hope things can be solved after I find the courage to tell him what I've been through...

* * *

***Kendra's POV***

* * *

I giggled playfully as Dean had ended up taking me upstairs into his room. He backed me up into the wall and began to mess around with me a little.

"You're so fucking _gorgeous_ sweetheart." he purred as he began to shift his left hand up my dress. He smirked as I let out a slight moan and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Is it bad that I want you already?" I asked him out of curiosity.

"Not at all dear. I wouldn't mind being with you at all." replied Dean as he buried his face in my neck and grazed it with his tongue. I bit my lip and let out a couple of more moans.

Suddenly, Dean removed his face from my neck and began to strip down to his boxers. I choked up as he stared at me with lust filled eyes, and put his mouth right up to my ear.

"Get on your knees and _suck it._"

* * *

_**A/N: ALRIGHTY. BEFORE WE GET INTO THAT, LISA (MisfitOfMisbehaviour), JUST WANTED TO GIVE YOU A SLIGHT SHOUT OUT AND TELL YOU I EXPECT TO SEE A "YOU DID IT" CARD AT MY FRONT DOORSTEP SOMETIME TONIGHT. Anywho, to everyone else reading, this is my first time doing one of these kinds of "scenes", so please just bare with me here. Enjoy the rest of the chapter! :'D**_

* * *

Not thinking, I nodded and sank to my knees, beginning to pull down his boxers with my mouth. I wasn't disappointed when I found out what lied underneath the clothing. I gladly twirled my tongue inside his thick, 6 inch length and moaned pleasurably.

"_Mmmm~_" he moaned happily. "You're good at this baby.."

I felt as pre-cum began to drip into my mouth and I happily thrusted my mouth some more enjoying him fully. We both moaned in complete ecstasy as he ran his hand through my hair.

"_Fuck.._" I moaned as I opened my mouth up wider and took in as much as I could, whilst making myself go faster.

"Oh my god..I'm gonna.." Dean said unable to finish his sentence as he let out an orgasm and began to cum inside of my mouth. I drank up every last drop of it and gave myself time to breathe.

"Fuck, that was amazing..." I breathed wiping off my mouth.

"Mind sleeping with me tonight?" he asked pulling back up his boxers.

"Not at all." I smiled snuggling into bed with him.

* * *

***Asil's POV***

* * *

I heard _all_ of it, every fucking moment of it.

The request he'd given her, the moaning, I had heard it all. To think I actually had feelings for this douche bag? To be honest I _was_ mad at Kendra, but not as much (mainly because she hadn't known of me and Dean's previous encounters), but more so at Dean who'd fucking sent me flirty texts during the course of the day, and it's like all of those feelings didn't even _exist_ when Kendra walked in. I went upstairs into my room, and locked the door. I didn't even want to be seen right now. Just then, I got a knock on my door.

"It's me. Are you okay?"

_Jake._

"Come in." I said as my voice began to crack. He walked in and sat down beside me on my bed.

"What's wrong babe?" he asked me as he placed his hand on my back.

"I feel so betrayed right now." I said wiping my eyes. "That Kendra girl gave Dean a fucking _blowjob._"

"_Seriously?_" asked Jake as his eyebrows furrowed in anger. I was telling him earlier how Dean had been sexting me, so this just set him right off.

"What an asshole. He's not good enough for you to be honest."

"I just feel alone here I mean, Violet has Seth, I'm sure Tiffany and Corey will work out their problems soon..and then there's me." I said sniffling.

I felt as Jake leaned over and hugged me tightly, kissing my cheek.

"Babe, you know you always have me, _right?_" he asked. I nodded as I rested my head on his shoulder, trying to calm myself down.

"If he messes with you again he's getting his _ass_ kicked. I can promise you that." Jake told me confidently.

"Thank you. I really appreciate it." I said giving him a warm smile. "I'm gonna go sleep."

"Alright, sweet dreams." he said kissing my forehead and heading off...


	5. Chapter 5

***Violet's POV***

* * *

"You're not a fucking dragon."

"Fuck yes I am."

I actually had no fucking idea what I was watching at this point. Seth and Corey had got into this pointless arguement about how Corey was able to breathe fire and Seth didn't believe him. Me and the group were celebrating the 4th of July shore style with many, many glasses of booze, and we were actually having tons of fun despite the fact that there was obviously tension running high between some people.

"WATCH AND LEARN DOUCHEBAG!"

We all studied carefully as Corey did one of those "eating fire" tricks and blew it out no problem. Some of us thought it was cool (obviously me being one of them), while others rolled their eyes in disbelief.

"LAMEEE." yelled out Roman laughing.

"You wanna fucking g-go!?" Corey asked as he stumbled towards him laughing like a complete idiot. I'm sure Tiffany was already shaking her head in disgust at Corey's drunken haze, but everyone else though it was hilarious.

And before I could say anything else, I looked over at Asil.

* * *

***Asil's POV***

I felt as Jake's hand slipped up my dress.

"Let's make him fucking cry." he whispered in my ear arrogantly. I nodded as I began to plant kisses on his neck. I managed to catch glimpses of Dean, scowling and grumbling angrily as he watched me flirt with Jake willingly.

I felt as he slipped his tounge into my mouth and began to tangle it into mine. I smirked knowing that everyone was watching us, but we didn't care. I heard Dean stomping away inside furiously as his little playmate Kendra followed behind him. Me and Jake giggled a little.

"We should keep this up a little longer. What do you say?" he asked me.

"Let's do it."

* * *

***Tiffany's POV***

How pathetic. Just as I expected, Corey got his ass drunk again caused yet another big scene. I feel alone here. I don't even want to deal with this place anymore, infact, I don't even want to deal with life itself anymore...

Maybe I should just end it all while I can..


	6. Chapter 6

***Asil's POV***

* * *

Why was I awake this early? I ALWAYS slept in, and quite frankly I couldn't bother with being an "early bird". Just then, I realized what woke me up. I ran out of my bedroom in Violet's, noticing her crying, pacing around her room.

"Dude, what happened?" I asked.

"Look at this shit!" Violet replied holding up her phone. What I saw shocked the hell out of me.

"Oh my fucking god..fuck no." I said shaking my head. "First that BITCH gives the guy I liked a blowjob and now she's making out with your boyfriend?"

"Asil, it wasn't just Kendra's fault..me and Seth had gotten into another fight.." she said grimicing. I remembered her and Seth had been fighting a lot lately, and it seemed like they'd always brush it off instead of actually talking it out and forgiving one another.

"He said he'd had enough of the drama and didn't talk to me for the rest of the night.." she cried.

"He's been such a douchebag to you lately Violet, you can't keep going on like this.." I told her.

Suddenly, Seth opened the door.

"Get the fuck out! I don't want to fucking talk to y-"

Before Violet could finish you noticed Seth had been crying as well. Violet proceeded to rush over to him and hug him tightly. To be honest it was the cutest thing ever. They fought like animals and made up like children.

"Violet..I need to be honest with you because I care about you.." he said to her. "..I just can't do this anymore..it's ripping us apart and I think we just need to be friends..I'm so sorry for last night, I feel so bad."

And at that very moment my insides, my feels, everything. Rotted.

"..As much as I don't want to, you're right..and you know I forgive you, I was just heartbroken." Violet looked down. "This has become too stressful for us and it's time we.."

"..Moved on?" asked Seth. Violet nodded in agreement, and kissed him again one last time.

"You're still my bff though, that is sure as hell not changing." Violet said crossing her arms. I chuckled a little. Even when she was pissed as hell she was still the same Violet I knew.

"...Can we still make friendship bracelets?" asked Seth.

"OH MY GOD FUCK YES!" Violet yelled in happiness. "Oh and by the way, that bitch is getting her ass kicked."

"Who, Kendra?"

"Yup."

"I second that." I walked towards them. "If she's going to be here slutting the place up she's out, BECAUSE WE ALL KNOW THAT IS ME AND VIOLET'S JOB."

"WE'LL GO TERMINATOR ON HER ASS."

"I THINK I HAVE A ROBOT MASK SOMEWHERE."

"Can I watch?" asked Seth.

"Oh my god, we should like, do a toll fee and everything." I suggested. "You can get in for free, the rest of these douches can pay if they really want to watch us beat this skank up."

"This shall be fun." Violet said adding in an evil laugh.

* * *

***Sasha's POV***

* * *

So I overheard today that we were getting more cast members this week and I was super excited. I love meeting new people, despite the fact that I can be noticeably shy at times. I sat with Roman and Dean on the couch, checking my _Twitter_ and whatnot.

"Someone _DM'ed_ me!" I exclaimed.

"Woah! No one cares!" chuckled Dean as Sasha nudged him playfully.

"It's a video link!" Sasha's eyes widened. She clicked on the video as they began to notice it was an ad for endangered animals.

"Oh my gosh! That poor fox!" cried Sasha.

"That poor panda..so innocent." Dean frowned.

Sasha looked as Roman rolled his eyes.

"Big fat scam.." he crossed his arms. "It's so obvious too."

"Be quiet!" said Dean shushing him. Roman watched as Sasha and Dean acted like children at the advertisement, adding in awes every now and then to their sorrow.

"Look! It says I can save them if I enter in my credit card number!" Sasha pointed out.

"..WELL WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR SAVE THE FREAKING ANIMAL KINGDOM SASHA! **THEY'RE DEPENDING ON YOU!"** yelled Dean.

"Are you stupid?! IT'S A SCAM!" yelled Roman. He watched as Sasha quickly got out her credit card and began to enter in the pin and her e-mail address.

**"YES! WE'RE GOING TO SAVE THE ANIMAL KINGDOM!"** shouted Dean in excitement.

"I'll go buy some cake!" Sasha replied happily.

"I need to go for a walk.." said Roman feeling like the only intelligent person in the whole room.

* * *

***?'s POV***

* * *

"Yo Cass, someone actually fell for our prank!" ? laughed as he pointed it out to his friend and bodyguard whom he referred to as Big Cass.

"Just wait until we arrive at the house tomorrow morning.."


	7. Chapter 7

***Sasha's POV***

Something was wrong, terribly wrong. My credit card was glitching and it kept saying I had no money at all on it, but I know I did, I just know it! I told the others but they couldn't think of a reason why, but that's when I approached Roman.

"Sasha, that "Save The Animals" crap was clearly a scam." he told me. "You really thought they were serious?"

"Yes I know I'm stupid! I just wanted to save all those poor animals I'm sorry!" I cried as I felt him put his hand on my head.

"Don't worry, because when I find the guy who took your money, I'm gonna kick hi-"

"NEW CASTMATES ARE HEREEEEE!" yelled Violet loudly...

* * *

***Violet's POV***

And here they were, another group of brand new castmates straight out of NXT. I watched as the likes of Maxine, Johnny Curtis, and Derrick Bateman arrived, fabulous right? But then, that's when I saw, the most glorious thing I've ever laid my eyes on.

A zebra print car, that plays house music! It doesn't get any better then that. Just when I thought it was all over, this gorgeous, tanned, fit, sexy piece of fine ASS walked out with what appeared to be his bodyguard. He had to be single, he just had to be. I WAS DESTINED TO BE WITH THIS MAN!

"Sethy! How do my tits look today?" I asked him out of concern.

"Great as usual, why?" he replied. I pointed out the guy about to step into the house to him, and he bursted out laughing.

"What? Will I not like him?" I wondered crossing my arms.

"Dude, that's Enzo Amore. He gets his ass kicked every week. He's beat Mason Ryan once and it was by ROLLUP." he laughed at me.

"..Fuck it, he's hot." I said as I stood by the doorway. I watched as he walked in, locking eyes with me. I twisted a lock of my hair, popping my chest up and smiling.

"Hi, I'm Violet." I said as I lended out my hand. I noticed as he looked me up and down, smirking.

"Hey toots, name's Enzo Amore, pleasure." he said as he kissed my hand. "This is my man, Big Ca-"

"Step aside PEASANTS!" I watched as a very flamboyant looking male walked in, slicking his hair back and staring into his camera phone.

"My name.." he paused as he took off his purple sunglasses. "..Is Tyler Breeze, and in case you were wondering, of course I'm a model."

"Actually, none of us were wondering." claimed Dean. Tyler began to walk over to him, and let me tell you, it was SO obvious this guy was into the "D".

"Oh _hello there~_" Tyler purred as he got up close with Dean. "I've heard of you ..your name slightly reminds me of.._Bambiiii~_"

"Um, excuse me?" asked Dean backing away. "Um, I'm not into that.."

"Trust me sweetheart you will be once I'm through with you." he said adding a little spin in his strut as he headed upstairs with his bags.

I noticed as Asil ran over to me smiling back at Tyler.

"..I fucking love that dude."

"I second that." I replied.

* * *

***Roman POV***

There was something off about Enzo..really off.

"Um, why is there money stuffed in your pocket?" I asked him.

"Oh this? I just got back from the 'joint' if you know what I'm saying huh, big guy? Ha!" he laughed at me. Now I remember how much I hated this guy back on NXT.

"..Wait a minute..what's that piece of paper there for.." I quickly grabbed it as he tried taking it back from me.

"N-no it's not!" he claimed as he looked like he was begging for his life.

"Hey! This is Sasha's credit card number!" I growled as I grabbed Enzo by the collar of his shirt and threw all of the money out of his pants.

"My money!" Sasha said grabbing every last bit of it and throwing it back into her purse. She walked over to Enzo and slapped him across the face, smiling and giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm sorry I won't do it again, I'm just really broke that's all!" Enzo cried. I groaned as looked over as Sasha.

"Spare him 20 bucks?"

"Oh fine."

Sasha walked back over and handed him a 20 dollar bill, as a smile lit up on his face.

"Yes! Thank you so much! I'm gonna go spend it on alcohol- I mean, stuff I need! Be back later!" he said running back out the door, letting Big Cass take his bags up to his new room.

"He's an odd one.."


End file.
